liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Aatrox, the Darkin Blade
Personal Characteristics Name: Aatrox, The Darkin Blade, The Darkin Blade, Deathbringer, World Ender, God Killer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Darkin Avatar of War Height: Several meters Weight: Several kg Summary Once honored defenders of Shurima against the Void, Aatrox and his brethren would eventually become an even greater threat to Runeterra, and were defeated only by cunning mortal sorcery. But after centuries of imprisonment, Aatrox was the first to find freedom once more, corrupting and transforming those foolish enough to try and wield the magical weapon that contained his essence. Now, with stolen flesh, he walks Runeterra in a brutal approximation of his previous form, seeking an apocalyptic and long overdue vengeance. Mentality Intelligence: High but relatively insane. (Has been alive for hundreds of years and is extremely good at combat. Being imprisoned inside his own weapon has damaged him mentally, making him obsessed with the destruction of everything in the hopes of finally being released from his prison and dying once and for all.) Morality: Evil Chaotic Powers and Stats Tier: High D/1, C/2, High B/3 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 11 are incapable of dying as their concept no longer exists, and as a result they will survive even after the universe ends, and 6 take control of anyone who touches his true sword body), Regeneration (Rank H), Possession, Life Manipulation (Drains the life of those he uses as a host), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to attack and kill abstract, conceptual beings), Dimensional Travel (His attacks are capable of reaching Celestials in the Celestial Realm), Power Nullification (By killing the concept of something a power is tied to the user will lose the ability to use their powers. Can also reduce the effects of healing and barriers via Mutilation), Damage Boost (Via Deathbringer Stance and Umbral Dash), Chain Manipulation (Via Infernal Chains), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Infernal Chains), Self-Healing (With Umbral Dash), Transformation, Large Size (Type 1, Is this large), Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed and Range Amplification Via World Ender), Size Manipulation (Can change size at will and increase his size by absorbing his victims bodies), Flight, Blood Manipulation, Resurrection, Limited Invulnerability (Via Blood Well), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Able to sear rifts in reality shut), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Survived the effects of the Void, where even being touched by or exposed to the power of the Void can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time), Madness Manipulation Survived the effects of the Void, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it), Reality Warping (Survived the effects of the Void, which acts as a wound in reality that warps and distorts everything around it), Existence Erasure (Survived the effects of the Void, which can erase things from existence just from coming into contact with them), Biological Manipulation, Corruption (Survived the effects of the Void, which can manipulate and biologically corrupt things into Voidborn just by being near it), Absorption (Survived the effects of the Void, which absorbs life force, matter, and magic just by being near it), Soul Manipulation (Survived the effects of the Void, which can devour souls just by being near it), and Conceptual Manipulation (All Darkin lack true concepts due to them being erased by the Aspect of Twilight) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Varies from Multi City-Block level (Aatrox and his breathren halted the Void's advance, and seared the largest rifts shut.) to Country level (Even in his weakest state he is capable of fighting and killing Freljordian Demi-Gods and considers them weak, and he should be at least as strong as Varus and Rhaast) and Constellation level (His sword has a force greater than a thousand dead suns, besides in the battle between pantheon and Aatrox they created the constellation of war). Durability: Varies from Multi City-Block level, Country level and Constellation level Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Pantheon on multiple occasions. His attacks are capable of reaching constellations instantly. Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn.) Lifting Strength: Constellation level (His sword has a force greater than a thousand dead suns). Stamina: Superhuman (Has singlehandedly defeated several armies over his lifetime) Range: Varies from Multi City-Block level, Country level and Constellation level Weaknesses: Weaker hosts can be drained of their life force too quickly. Needs to constantly get new hosts and bodies to maintain a body strong enough to not decay too quickly. Arsenal Standard Equipment: *'Aatrox (Darkin Sword):' The Darkin are stated to be a collection of sentient weapons by Eduard Santangelo, and Zed the Shadow Order, of which only three have been revealed in modern times so far. In truth, the Darkin are corrupt Ascended who were imprisoned within their own weapons in an act that ultimately ended The Darkin War. The nature of their corruption is implied to be self-inflicted after the mental scar left from the horrors of countless wars and those witnessed in the Void War, finally taking its toll on them centuries later with Azir's death during his Ascension and the subsequent fall of Shurima, leaving them feeling purposeless, betrayed and forgotten by the world they once swore to protect to which they gave their mortal lives to fight for. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deathbringer Stance:' Aatrox's next basic attack gains bonus range and deals a percent of the target's maximum health as bonus physical damage. Enemy champions are Mutilated, reducing all healing and shielding on them. *'The Darkin Blade:' Aatrox swings his greatsword in the target direction, striking enemies in a line. The Darkin Blade can then be reactivated twice. The second cast strikes enemies in a cone and the third in the target area. Each cast deals physical damage, increasing with each cast. Hitting enemies at the far end of the first two casts and the center of the third deals bonus damage and knocks up enemies. *'Infernal Chains:' Aatrox smashes the ground in the target direction, creating a chain that stops on the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage, doubled against minions, and slowing them. If Infernal Chains hits a champion or large monster, they are chained to the impact area. If the chained enemy is still in the impact area after 1.5 seconds, they are dragged to the center and take the same damage again. *'Umbral Dash:' Aatrox Dash dashes in the target direction, gaining bonus attack damage. Aatrox heals for a percentage of the physical damage he deals. *'World Ender:' Aatrox unleashes his true demonic form, fearing nearby allied and enemy minions, and gaining bonus movement speed. While transformed Aatrox gains increased size and bonus attack damage, refreshing the bonus movement speed when out-of-combat with champions and turrets. Aatrox generates Blood Well equal to a percent of his maximum health. Taking lethal damage during World Ender revives Aatrox, during which he is untargetable, pacified and slowed and consumes the Blood Well to recover the same amount of health. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Games Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Champions (League of Legends) Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier D/1 Category:Tier C/2 Category:Tier B/3 Category:Evil Chaotic Characters